A Distraction in Columbia
by ladylibra73
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie apprehend a skip in Columbia and confesses his love for her when they are being held captive.


A Distraction in Columbia

Ranger and Stephanie apprehend a skip in Columbia and confesses his love for her when they are being held captive.

_**Chapter 1**_

Stephanie was sleeping soundly when she smelled coffee. She opened her eyes to find Ranger

sitting on the bed with a cup of coffee under her nose.

"I thought you might need this."

She sat up quickly

"What time is it?"

"It's after eight."

"Oh my God! I slept in. I will hurry and shower. I'm sorry I overslept. I won't be long."

"Wait Babe. You're not going to work today."

"I'm not?"

"No. You and I, Lester, Bobby, Tank, Cal, Ram and Woody are going to Cartagena, Columbia to get a skip."

"Who?"

"Diego Santiago. I will give you all the details after you get out of the shower."

Stephanie quickly showered and joined Ranger in the kitchen. He was drinking coffee and reading a file. She noticed a box on the counter along with a cup of coffee. It said Tasty Pastry. Stephanie opened it and found two Boston Cremes.

"Oh my God. You are a life saver."

She took a bite and moaned.

"So who is this Diego Santiago?"

"He is a big time drug dealer. He left the country a couple of days ago."

Stephanie opened the file on Diego. Fifty years old, some gray hair, same skin tone as Ranger, but not as handsome as Ranger.

"We'll leave this afternoon. We'll be taking the company plane."

"Where will we be staying?"

"Hotel Casa San Agustin. Diego goes to the restaurant there called Alma Restaurant every night. He goes to the bar. This will be like any other distraction. Just use caution. Be very aware if he orders you a drink. He has been known to sneaking something into womens drink. He raped and murdered a woman six months ago. He got a very good lawyer and got away with it. I don't want the same thing happening to you. You're too important to me." said Ranger touching her face.

"I will be aware. I'll watch every move he makes."

"Pack enough clothes for three days. I'll be back at four to pick you up."

At four Ranger arrived at Stephanie's door and helped her with the bags. She noticed another SUV parked beside Ranger's Explorer. Lester, Tank, Bobby, Cal, Ram and Woody were all in the Escalade. Forty five minutes later, we arrived at the Newark airport. She saw a small jet with the word Rangeman on the side. Ranger noticed that Stephanie looked nervous.

"Relax. I have the best pilot flying us."

"It's not the pilot I'm worried about. Has this plane been checked over?"

"Babe, everything will be alright."

When she entered the plane, there sat a couch and two chairs sitting in the middle. A fifty inch TV hung on the wall.

"Wow, this is so nice." Stephanie said.

"Now you can relax and watch a movie. You'll forget the plane is moving." said Ranger.

Stephanie strapped herself in and turned on the TV. She scrolled through the selections of movies until she found the movie she was looking for. Ghostbusters. Ranger sat on one of the chairs and got to work on his laptop. When the movie ended, she noticed Ranger working on his laptop.

"How long till we land?"

Ranger looked at his watch.

"An hour and a half. Take a short nap if you can't find anything else to do."

"I can't sleep on a plane, you know that. So, what are we going to do once get to Cartagena?"

"We will check in and later on, you will go meet Diego, talk to him and see if you can get any information out of him. He lives in a mansion ten miles from the hotel."

An hour and a half later, the jet landed, when I walked out of the plane, Stephanie noticed two black SUVs.

"Who's trucks are those?" asked Stephanie.

"One of the guys from the Boston office. Travis is his name. He's been down here since Diego came down here a week ago. Travis will take us to the hotel where we will be staying.

"Diego frequents the bar every night at the hotel." said Travis getting in the drivers seat.

Ranger and Stephanie got in the first SUV with Travis while the other guys rode in the second. It was a twenty minute drive from the airport. When they arrived at the hotel, she couldn't stop looking at how beautiful the hotel looked. The outside of the hotel is 17th century colonial style. When Ranger and Stephanie walked in the hotel, she was amazed. Stephanie looked up and saw a huge skylight. Palm trees at every corner. Straight ahead, she noticed the restaurant and the bar right next to it.

"Are you ready?" Ranger asked.

"What? Yes, I am."

Stephanie followed Ranger up the stairs.

"Where are the other guys staying?"

"At a hotel in town. We got the last room." Ranger said opening the door.

When Stephanie walked in the room, she was in awe. White walls covered with beautiful pictures. One picture was of a sunset on a beach, another one with a rainforest with a waterfall. The carpeting was white. She entered the living area with a forest green loveseat with a green Champion Recliner. A Montibello coffee table stood in front of the loveseat and a small coffee table beside the recliner. In the right hand corner, a fifty inch TV stood on a stand. She walked to the picture window and noticed a terrace and pool outside. She walked in the bedroom and the king sized canopy bed standing against the wall. Another fifty inch TV stood on a cherry wood drawer. She opened the doors to the terrace and she was in awe again. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi overlooking the garden.

"This place is beautiful."

"I knew you would love this. I reserved this room before we left."

Stephanie ran to the bedroom. In the bedroom, a canopy bed stood against the wall. Another fifty inch TV sat on the cherry wood dress on the opposite side of the wall. Two table stood on each side of the bed. She opened the doors to the terrace and she was in awe. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi overlooking the garden below.

"This place is beautiful." Stephanie said.

"I knew you would love it. I reserved this room before we left New Jersey. How about you relax in the Jacuzzi while I unpack."

"Sounds good. Um...about the sleeping arrangements."

"Babe, we're adults. It's not like we slept together before."

"Fine." she said taking my bag in the bathroom to change her clothes. The bathroom was huge with white marble all over. The sink had two faucets and a huge shower/bath combo. She changed into her black bikini and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"What time are we going to the bar tonight?" she asked walking by him

"Nine."

"Great. I have time to go in the Jacuzzi."

Stephanie turned on the hot tub, got in it and closed her eyes.

At six, Ranger woke Stephanie up.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep."

"I'm ordering room service. I ordered for both of us."

She got out of the Jacuzzi and changed into a T-shirt and shorts. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and a man with a cart walked in. Ranger paid the guy and left. They took their meal outside. They both had chicken and Rice Pilaf.

"How was the Jacuzzi?"

"Very relaxing."

At eight, Stephanie started getting dressed. Her dress was short and black with a low V, exposing a lot of cleavage, with exposed back and long sleeves.

"So, what do you think?"

Ranger could only stare.

"Perfect."

Thirty minutes later, Ranger got Stephanie wired. He was trying not to touch her breast.

"We'll be listening to everything that you will say and we'll be close by."

At ten minutes to nine, they headed down to the bar.

"Be careful." said Ranger as he kissed her on the lips. Ranger walked out the door. Stephanie could hear the guys talking in her earpiece about her outfit. Stephanie saw Diego sitting at the bar. Instrumental music played. There was a medium sized crowd. She walked to the bar and sat one stool away Diego. She noticed Lester working the bar.

"Give me your strongest."

"I've never seen you here before."

"My boyfriend dumped me and I'm here on vacation."

"He was a fool to let you go. The name is Diego. What's your name pretty lady?"

"Victoria."

"Ah, lovely name." Diego said looking her over. "So what are you looking for tonight? Do you want to come back to my place and get to know each other better?" Diego said putting his hand on her knee.

"Sure let's."

As soon as Stephanie got Diego out the door, Ranger and Tank nabbed him.

"Diego Santiago, you're in violation of your bond agreement." Tank said loudly.

"You bitch!" Diego screamed.

"Take him to Cartagena jail until we take him back to Trenton in the morning." said Carlos.

Stephanie watched the guys take Diego away.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked her.

"Yes fine. I'm going back to the room to change."

When Stephanie entered the room, she quickly took off her dress and got in the shower. She scrubbed herself clean to get Diego's slimy touch off her. Twenty minutes later, Stephanie put on a tank top and shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Ranger sitting on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I told you I am fine."

"You didn't seem it when you left."

"I just wanted to wash off the cooties from that slime ball. Of all the distractions that I've done, this one is the creepiest and when we were outside, my spidey sense was tingling madly like someone was watching us."

Ranger got on the phone.

"Tank, have Cal and Ram search around the hotel search around the hotel for anyone. Stephanie's spidey sense was tingling big time. Ok great." Ranger said closing his phone. "They will be here in ten minutes."

Half an hour later, Ranger's phone chirped.

"Yo. Great, see you in the morning. Cal and Ram are staying outside the hotel. Don't worry, we're safe." Carlos said caressing her face. They lay down with her back to his front. He put his arms around her and fell asleep.

_**Chapter 2**_

Ranger woke up on a hard cold floor. He sat up quickly to find himself in a five by ten cell. He looked over at the other cell and saw Stephanie laying on the cot.

"Stephanie." Ranger yelled.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. I thought I gave you too much of my drugs."

Ranger recognized the guy. He's the son of Diego Santiago, Miguel.

"Where are we Miguel?"

"So you know me. You're in my father's compound."

"What do you want with us Miguel?"

"Get my father out of jail. I saw you guys take my father away."

"Your father is a bad man. He's going to prison."

"You call your men and tell them to get my father out of jail and I'll let you two go." Miguel said.

"That will never happen."

"I guess you two will have to stay here or unless you change your mind. See you later." Miguel said slamming the door.

Ranger watched Miguel leave. Ranger had to figure out a way to get out of there.

"Stephanie, Babe, wake up!"

Stephanie slowly woke to someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a cell.

"Babe!"

Stephanie turned to see Ranger in the next cell.

"Ranger." she said running over to him. "Where are we?"

"Diego's compound. His son, Miguel, drugged in our sleep and brought us here."

"Why?"

"He wants us to get his father out of jail."

She looked around the cell.

"Is this how it's like after you're captured?"

"When I get captured, they blindfold me and take me to their hideout. Then they put me in a dark and dirty cell. Then a couple of hours later, one of the men come and they ask questions. When they don't like the answers they want, take me..."

"Stop! I know the rest."

"I thought we would be safe. Miguel got through the guys."

"It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right."

Half an hour later, a guy came walking in.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're awake. I'm Miguel. Maybe you can give your guys a call to get my father out of jail."

"I will not. Your father belongs in prison."

"You bitch! Maybe I should beat it out of you!" Miguel said opening the door and grabbing me.

"Wait! I'll do it. I'll make the call. You leave her alone."

Miguel let go of her and opened Ranger's door.

"Let's go."

Ranger was lead out of the cell and into another room.

"Make the call and I will be listening."

Ranger dialed Tank's number.

"Yo Tank."

"Hey man, where are you?"

"Steph and I are being held captive by Miguel. I need you to release Diego. He won't let us go, so you will have to release him. You have to do as I say." There was a long pause. "Ok, great. He'll be released in an hour."

"Good, take him back to his cell."

Ranger came back and put in the cell with Stephanie.

"Did you do it?"

Yes. He'll be here in an hour." Ranger gathered Stephanie in his arms. "We'll get out of this alive. I'll make sure of that."

Sometime later, the door creaked open and in came Diego. He stared at us for a while.

"Are we going to be released now?" Stephanie asked.

Diego looked at her.

"No. I decided to keep you here. You tricked me and I will get back to you later. I have a score to settle with Mr. Pardo here. He killed my youngest son."

"Your son raped and murdered 20 women. We caught him just in time before he murdered another. He was about to kill her with a knife when I got him."

"You will pay for killing my son! Take him!"

The two guards grabbed him and took him away. It seemed like hours when Stephanie heard the door open and the two guards dragged Ranger in the cell. He was a bloody mess. He lay on his side away from her.

"Oh my God!"

"He got what he deserved." Diego said.

When Diego left, Stephanie looked him over. His face bloody and his back whipped. She gathered him on her lap.

"I can't believe they did this to you." she said moving his hair.

"I've been through worse than this Babe and I've survived." he said grabbing her hand.

"We've got to get out of here." Stephanie said as tears started coming.

Ranger got up and faced her. He grabbed both of her hands.

"I will think of something to get out of here."

They stared at one another. Stephanie pushed his hair out of his face. He rubbed the tears away and caressed her face.

"I love you Stephanie. I have since day one."

They almost kissed when the door opened. It was Diego.

"Take her!"

The two guards grabbed my her and out of the cell.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ranger growled.

"Not an inch. We're just going to talk that's all."

"You hurt her and you will answer to me!"

Stephanie was put in a small room. There was a small table with needles on it.

"Have a seat." said Diego.

Stephanie sat and Diego sat across from her.

"So, if Victoria isn't your real name, what is it?"

She said nothing.

"I would hate to mess up that pretty face of yours. I wasn't too happy when you played me last night. You work for the FBI?"

Again she said nothing.

"Ok. You can't tell me anything, I have something that will. Sodium Pentothol. That makes you tell the truth and that will tell me who you are and who you work for. Hold her arms."

Stephanie struggled to move, but the guys were too strong for her. She felt the needle go into her arm.

"Now, give this a few minutes to kick in."

Things started to get fuzzy. She shook her head and the room started to spin.

"Looks like you're ready now. What is your name and who do you work for?"

She tried to fight it.

"My name is Stephanie...Orr."

"Is that your real name or are you playing me?"

"Yes it is." I started to slur. "I also work for...EE Martin. I sell lingerie." I said laughing.

"I don't believe you, but I'm going to check. I'm also going to give you something else to try. It's a new drug that my associates made. It's called Haze. It's a controlling substance. After a person takes it, I can tell them anything what I want them to do."

Stephanie noticed Diego getting another needle and putting in her arm.

"Now, take this and I want you to kill Mr. Pardo."

When Stephanie got up, she shook her head and everything was spinning again. She almost fell to the ground and Diego caught her. He lead her out of the room and to the cells. She saw Ranger in the cell pacing.

"Oh Babe, I'm so glad you're back. Diego didn't hurt you did he?"

Diego opened the cell door and she walked in. Ranger put his arms around her.

"Babe, are you ok? What did you do to her?"

"I just gave her something to relax her. It's a new drug called Haze. It's a controlling substance. After a person takes it, I can tell them anything what I want them to do."

"You son of a bitch!" Ranger growled.

"Kill him." Diego whispered.

Stephanie raised the gun and pointed it at Ranger.

"Now Babe, you don't want to kill me. I'm not the enemy, he is. Remember what I said to you earlier, I love you. Try to fight the drug, don't let it control you. I love you."

Stephanie shook her head and a memory surfaced. She remembered the night when she and Ranger slept together. Then the next morning, he left. Later that day, he told her his life didn't lend itself to relationships and his love comes with a condom and not a ring. That really pissed her off. She pulled the trigger and shot Ranger on the right shoulder. He fell to the floor.

"You bitch! You were supposed to shoot him in the head! Now I have to do it!"

Diego took out a knife and stabbed Stephanie on the side. Diego pushed her and she hit the wall. Ranger saw what happened. He pulled out his knife and stood.

"Get ready to die!" Diego said aiming the gun at Ranger.

Before Diego pulled the trigger, Ranger threw the knife and hit Diego in the chest. Diego fell to the floor. Ranger quickly knelt beside Stephanie. She was losing a lot of blood. Ranger found a sheet hanging on the wall and covered the wound tightly. He gathered her in his arms.

"Babe, stay with me. You can't leave me. I won't survive without you."

He noticed the side of her head was bloody. Must have been when Diego pushed her against the wall. Just then he heard voices.

"All clear."

Ranger sighed with relief.

"In here." Ranger shouted.

Ranger heard shouting and heavy footsteps come barreling into the room.

"Holy Hell!" said Tank.

"We need to get her out of here and to a hospital." said Ranger.

Ranger followed the men up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting.

_**Chapter 3**_

The helicopter landed on the rooftop at the Nuevo Hospital de Bocagrande in Cartagena thirty minutes later. There was a gurney waiting. Bobby got an IV going as soon as they got on the helicopter. He checked her pulse and felt it was weak. Ranger gently placed her on the gurney and kept a hold of her hand. When they got off the elevator and onto the second floor, the nurses took Stephanie right away to the OR. One of the nurses noticed Rangers back.

"You need medical attention."

"I'll get medical attention when I know she will make it."

"She will make it. Right now, you need medical attention." said Tank.

"I won't rest till I know she will be alright."

Bobby sedated him and Ranger started falling down when Tank caught him.

The next morning, Ranger woke up to beeping monitors. He opened his eyes and sat up. He felt pain in his back and shoulder. He slowly lay back down.

"Easy Rangeman." said Tank.

"What happened?"

"You were more worried about Stephanie than yourself. So Bobby had to give you something so the doctors could give you medical attention. The doctor had skin grafts done to your back and it took the whole night and the doc also fixed your shoulder wound. The bullet went through, nothing was hit..."

"How is Stephanie?"

"She made it through surgery. She lost a lot of blood, so they needed to do a blood transfusion. So I gave them permission to transfer your blood into Stephanie."

"What about the drug Diego gave her?"

"They had her on fluids to flush out the drugs. It was an unknown drug."

"I think it was called Haze." said Ranger.

"Plus, there was also Sodium Pentothal in her system also. I wonder why he did that." said Tank.

Just then the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm just fine."

"Skin grafts were done on your back. You should be able to go home within three days."

"Three days, make it two. I'm not staying here for that long and I need to see Stephanie." Ranger said getting up.

"Hold on Soldier. You're in no shape right now." said Tank.

"She is still unconscious. She has been moved to ICU. I had some tests run her. She had a cat scan, x ray. She has a depressed skull fracture. We are watching for infection and seizures. I have her on a regimen of IV antibiotics. She did rupture a blood vessel, but we managed to fix that. The next 24 hours will be critical, but I expect her to make a full recovery. She lost a lot of blood..."

"Yeah, I heard about that and the drugs."

"She will make a full recovery. If you don't any other questions, I have to get going."

After the doctor left, Ranger slowly got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tank.

"I'm going to see Stephanie."

Ranger slowly walked to ICU. When he entered the room, monitors were beeping. There was a bandage wrapped around her head. He went to the bed and bent down and took her hand. He ignored the pain in his back and shoulder.

"Babe, you need to wake up so I can see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Just then, a nurse about fifty walked in checking her vitals.

"Are you her husband?"

"No, but I'm hoping she will be."

"I'm sure she will. How long have you known each other?"

"Three years."

"Well, what is taking you so long?"

"It's been complicated."

"Make it uncomplicated." the nurse said leaving.

"Come on Babe. I need to wake up. I need to tell you something that is very important." Ranger said putting his forehead against hers.

"Please Babe, I love you."

Just then her body started jerking. Ranger pressed the call button and three nurses and the doctor came running in. Ranger quickly got out of the way and watched from the doorway. The doctor injected a needle into Stephanie and her body relaxed. The doctor walked over to Ranger.

"She should be fine. She's going to be asleep for a while. I suggest you get some rest. There is nothing you can do here."

"I need to be here when she wakes up."

The doctor nodded and left. Tank, Bobby and Lester entered the room.

"What happened?" asked Tank.

"She had a seizure."

"You need to rest and you could use it. We'll let you know when she wakes up." said Bobby.

It's been three days and Stephanie hasn't woken up.

"I think she can get better care in Trenton than here. I mean, yeah we have to be careful. Plus, Bobby here will keep a close watch on her." said Ranger.

"Ok, do what you have to do." said the doctor.

An hour later, a helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital and on towards Cartagena airport. Bobby monitored Stephanie all throughout the flight. They arrived at Newark airport before noon. There was a SUV and an ambulance waiting. Ranger got in the ambulance with Stephanie. Forty minutes later, they arrived at St. Francis Hospital. They rolled her to ICU and got everything situated.

_**Chapter 4**_

As everyone left the room, Ranger took her hand.

"Hey Babe, you need to wake up. We're back home in Trenton. I have to go change my bandages on my back, I'll be back later." Ranger said kissing her forehead.

Bobby walked in as Ranger left. Just as Bobby was turning on his laptop, he heard a moan. He looked up and saw Stephanie's eyes flutter. He got up and stood next to the bed.

"Come on Steph, wake up."

She opened her eyes and shut them.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice raspy.

"In the hospital at St Francis. We flew back here from Cartagena. You've been in a coma for three days. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a massive headache and my throat is dry."

Bobby grabbed a pitcher of water and poured water in a cup with a straw. She sipped the water and felt good going down her throat. A nurse came in followed by the doctor.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty is awake. How do you feel?"

"She complained of a headache." said Bobby.

"That's what happens after a head injury. We'll keep the lights low and the curtains closed. 1 through 10. How bad is your headache?"

"10."

"We'll give you something for that. How about your waist?"

"That's a 10 also."

"Ok. We'll give you something for both. Do you know where you are?"

Stephanie looked around.

"Hospital?"

"You were on a mission with Ranger and you two were captured. Do you remember that?"

Stephanie did remember the part about Ranger telling her he loved her then had a flashback about his life not lending itself to relationships and all that.

"Everything is foggy right now."

Just then Ranger walked in.

"Hey Babe, how are you?"

"She woke a few minutes ago. She has quite a headache. We were talking about the mission you two were in and asked if she remembers anything." said the doctor.

"What do you remember?" asked Ranger.

"I only remember capturing Diego."

"I'm sure your memory will come back. I think Miss Plum had enough for now and needs to rest."

The nurse gave her something for the pain and Stephanie fell right to sleep.

"Will she remember?" Ranger asked not taking his eyes off Stephanie.

"She will and excuse me." said the doctor leaving.

That evening, Stephanie woke up and noticed Ranger sitting at a table working on his laptop. Ranger noticed and walked over to her. He took her hand.

"How are you?"

"Better than before."

"How is your headache?"

"It has lessened. So has the pain in my waist."

"You still can't remember what happened can you?"

"No."

Stephanie noticed a sad look in Ranger's eyes.

"How long am I going to stay here?"

"Two, maybe three days. I would like you to stay with me on seven when you get out of here."

Stephanie was about to respond when Lester walked in.

"Hey Beautiful, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. Just itching to get out of here."

"Don't blame you."

The fourth day, things were improving for Stephanie. The headaches were going away and the pain in her side was getting a bit better. Tank came in with a wheelchair.

"Here you go Bombshell, your chariot awaits." Tank said helping her.

"Thanks Tank."

"Are you ready to go Babe?"

"Yeah."

Ranger wheeled her out of the hospital and to awaiting SUV. Ranger got in the back with her. When they arrived at Rangeman, Ranger scooped up Stephanie carefully and onto the elevator. They went all the way up without stopping. When they entered the apartment, pillows were piled neatly on the couch.

"I thought you might want to stay in the living room." said Ranger.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, my side hurts." Stephanie said as Ranger's phone rang.

"I'll be there in five." said Ranger. "I have to go. There has been a break in at one of the client's business. I'll be back later." Ranger said kissing Stephanie on the forehead.

As Stephanie took the Percocet, Bobby could see that something was bothering her.

"Is there something that is bothering you?"

Steph, Ranger has been in love with you since he met you in that diner. We've all seen you two dance around each other. His contract is about to end, so maybe he will decide this time not to renew. You've had a tiring day and looks like you could sleep. Are you in any pain?"

"My side hurts and I have a bit of a headache."

Bobby gave her Percocet and half hour later, she was out like a light.

Three hours later, Ranger walked in the apartment smelling dinner. He saw Stephanie sleeping on the sofa. He walked in the kitchen just as Ella was putting a crock pot on the counter.

"Hello. I made turkey soup for you two."

"Thanks Ella."

"It's turkey soup and chocolate cake for her."

"You spoil her rotten."

"I know you care for her. I've watched you two for three years. Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Yes I am. I received this today. It's my contract and I'm not going to renew. I want to start our someday like I promised her. That's what I'm going to tell when she wakes up."

"Excellent. You two are made for each other. I'll be going and have a goodnight."

When Ella left, Ranger walked in the living room and sat on the other end of the couch. He placed his contract on the coffee table and turned on the TV. He put on a football game with the volume low. He rubbed her feet and legs. At the end of second quarter, Stephanie stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi there, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better than earlier."

"You looked pretty tired. Would you like to sit up?"

She nodded and Ranger arranged the pillows.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved."

"Ella brought up turkey soap and a surprise dessert."

"Can't wait." Stephanie smiled.

Ranger went in the kitchen and filled two bowls of turkey soup. He put the bowls on the tray and brought it back to the livingroom. Ranger put the tray on the coffee table and gave Stephanie a bowl. They both ate quietly. When they both finished, Ranger brought in the chocolate cake. Stephanie moaned at first bite. Stephanie finished the cake in five minutes.

"Mmmm, that was good."

"I'm sure you did. Babe, I would like to talk to you."

"Ok, what about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I know you can't remember what happened after we captured Diego. When we were in the cell..."

"I know exactly what happened." Stephanie said interrupting Ranger. "I know I lied at the hospital. When Diego took me to another room, he had drugs. We sat down and he wanted to know who I was working for. So I said nothing. Then he shows me a syringe that had Sodium Pentothal. He gave me a dose of it and when that kicked in, he asked who I was and who do I work for. I said Stephanie Orr and I work for a lingerie business. He didn't believe me and wanted to check on it to make sure I was telling the truth. Then he gave me something else. I think it was called Haze. It's supposed to make you do things people tell you to do. He gave me a dose of that and when that kicked in, he told me to kill you."

"Actually, he gave you half a dose. It was written in your chart."

"When I came back, you hugged me and asked if I was ok. Then you noticed the gun in my hand. You tried to talk into getting me to give you the gun and said that we love each other. That's when I remembered back when we slept together that night. The next day you told me that your life doesn't lend itself to relationships and your love comes with a condom not a ring. That really hurt. I remember Diego telling me to kill you. Then my vision got fuzzy and I pulled the trigger. I remember Diego yelling and then I felt a stabbing pain on my side. Everything went black after that. Bobby told me Diego stabbed me and pushed me against the wall and I was in a coma for three days. I didn't hurt you did I? If I did, I don't want you to hate me and if you do hate me, I will move out as soon as I'm better."

"Babe, I'm not going to hate you. I could never hate you and I'm not going to let you leave."

"Tell me, did I hurt you?"

Ranger was silent.

"Tell me."

"Yeah, you did." Ranger said taking off his shirt.

Stephanie was shocked at what she saw. She slowly sat up and touched the wound. Tears started to fall.

"I can't believe I did this."

"You were drugged, you couldn't have controlled it."

"Yes I could have. With all the training I got, I could have fought him. If I fought him off, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. How is your back?"

"I'd rather be hurt than dead. You were aiming for my head, but then luckily your vision got fuzzy and you hit my shoulder. When things didn't go Diego's way, he aimed his gun at me and before he could get a shot off, I quickly threw my knife and got him in the chest. He was killed instantly. The other guys killed Miguel and everyone else. We quickly had to get you to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood so you needed a blood transfusion, so they put my blood into yours. I couldn't lose you. I had skin grafts for my back."

Ranger cupped her face.

"Babe, I meant what I said in the cell. I do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to start our someday, today. I got my contract today and I'm not renewing. Do you love me Babe?" Ranger said taking her hands.

"I have since Scrog. I told Joe that I loved him, but I love you more. I really thought you were going to die."

Stephanie kissed him with passion. Ranger stopped her.

"As much as I would love for this to go any further, I think we should wait before you do anything strenuous." Ranger said smiling. "I do have a question to ask. Will you marry me?" Ranger asked pulling out a black velvet box.

"Yes, I will marry you." Stephanie said smiling.

Two months later, Ranger and Stephanie got married and Stephanie couldn't be more happier.


End file.
